


Initiation

by MistressofIke



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Groping, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofIke/pseuds/MistressofIke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is new to the Turks.  What seems like a night off surely isn't.  Especially when Zack Fair is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

“Yo Zack!” Reno hollers out, sliding down the stair rail, “So we all goin out ‘er what?”

Zack nods, running a hand through his locks, “That’s the plan.  Gonna fuckin tear it up out there tonight, hope you can keep up.”

Reno laughs and puts an arm around Zack’s shoulder, “Buddy, you KNOW I can keep up.”

Tseng smirks, “You’re about the only one that can.”

Reno bounces over to Tseng and grins, “Yo betta let loose tonight, not like we get time off like this ever.”

Zack grabs out his keys and looks at them, “Ready when you are boys.  Let me know when you’re ready to be men tonight.”

Reno snorts and laughs, patting Zack’s back as they walk out of the Shinra lounge, “Yo sassy tonight, I fuckin like it.”

Rude appears at Reno’s side, pulling the redhead back, “Reign it in, night ain’t even started yet.”

Reno grins, “Oh hell yes it has Yo, Tseng is with us and off the fuckin clock!”

******

The small group made up of Soldier, Turk and Infantry all show up at the Shinra Elite Club not an hour later, each of them ready to party like there is no tomorrow.  Reno and Zack both are ready, each having taken the role of represent for their respective roles.  Reno for the Turks, Zack for Shinra Soldiers.  Whoever lasted the longest won.  Both are very determined to. 

Reno fist bumps Zack, “The best man win, me.”

Zack returns the gesture, “Keep dreaming.  It’s on.”

The two disappear into the mix of bodies, both intent on winning. Cissnei can’t help the giggle as she looks at Elena and Tseng, seeing the ‘this is going to go so bad’ look in both their eyes.  She walks over to them and pats their shoulders.

“At least they are dressed.” Cissnei laughs.

“For now.  I give it an hour,” Tseng comments, “And Reno will start it.”

“Ohhh, I give it an hour and half and Zack starts it,” Elena counters, “Bet on?”

Tseng smirks and shakes her hand, “Bet on.”

Cissnei giggles and pats Tseng’s shoulder, “You’ll win.”

Elena looks at her confused, “You sound so sure.”

Cissnei smirks, “Soldier’s have Mako.  Mako makes it harder for them to get hammered.  That’s why Zack always lasts so much longer.”

Tseng laughs, “She’s right you know.  But you’re still new, so I’ll give you this one.”

Elena looks over at the dance floor, “A dance off?”

Rude nods, making his way over with a drink, “It’s how the two always start the night off.  They go until one screws up or one falls over.” 

Elena watches, interested, “Who usually wins?”

Tseng and Cissnei answer at the same time, “Zack.”

Rude scoffs, “Sometimes.”

Tseng smirks, “Zack also gets points because he’ll sing.  Reno….attempts….at best.”

Elena looks at Tseng as if he grew another head, “Zack sings?”

Cissnei beams, “Give it two minutes, you’ll have your answer.”

********

True to his word, Zack tears it up on the dance floor, mic’d up and moving as fast his body lets him, he and Reno continuing their dance off.  Elena is floored, Soldier definitely had secrets and one of them has got to be Zack Fair.  She starts to understand quickly why when Zack clubs, the Turks are with him.  A smile crosses her face, off the clock indeed, when was Tseng ever off the clock?  She watches him move, his movements keeping up with Reno well, both of them very obviously have done this before.  She’s broken out of her trance by Cissnei and blushes from staring at him.

“This is one of the distraction tests, isn’t it?  See if we can really concentrate out here.” Elena guesses, seeing the amused look on Cissnei’s face.

“Oh, it totally is.  And I failed my first night.” Cissnei admits.

Elena looks nervous, “When did you?”

Cissnei smirks, “Let the night get going, we’ll see if you can hold out longer than I did.”

Elena nudges her, “No hints?  C’mon.”

“Sorry, they wouldn’t go easy on me either.  At least you know it’s test.  I didn’t.” Cissnei comments, nodding to Zack, “I still can’t keep my eyes off him.  It should be illegal for his hips to move like that.”

Elena laughs and watches interested, “Are we allowed to dance with him?”

“Of course, Reno and him do this all the time,” Cissnei answers, her eyes amused, “Or you thinking a little more…intimate dancing?”

Elena goes red in the face and clears her throat, “I….I just meant dance.”

“Zack dances with everyone.  Don’t worry, he’ll make a spot for you if you ask him.  Or just go out there, he’ll pull you in.” Cissnei grins, moving to the beat of the music.

Elena watches her for a moment and points to him, “You’ve kissed him.”

Cissnei laughs, “Who hasn’t?  Who wouldn’t want to?”

“He’s easy?” Elena gasps, surprised.

Cissnei shakes her head, “Kissing is the most you get out of him.  Soldier doesn’t let him…..let’s say infuse the Mako around to others.”

Elena understands now, “We’re to keep him from doing that….are we excluded?”

Cissnei nods, “From getting a Mako sample from him, of course.  But we all know there are ways to avoid that certain element.”

Elena drops her jaw as Cissnei waves and heads out to the floor, completely understanding the meaning behind that one.  This was going to be a hard test, her eyes landing on the subject of her test again, unable to suppress the whine that escapes her lips.  He’s gone shirtless.  The game is just getting started.

**********

It’s been almost two hours since the night started, Elena pretty proud of herself for so far staying at a good distance from him.  She’d already caught two of the tests they’d given her and she starts to wonder if that means there is a new test every hour.  She finds Tseng at the bar, nursing a drink and stands by him.

“Water?” Elena smirks, noting the olive inside for effect.

Tseng nods, taking a small drink from it, “Some of us need to stay alert.  Reno’s already nearly wasted.  Rude’s been keeping an eye on him for me.”

“Is that normal?” Elena asks, her eyes moving back to the dance floor where Zack is dancing with Cissnei, both their hips moving in unison, “….”

Tseng hides his amusement, “What?  Reno wasted an hour in or wishing you’re the one in Cissnei’s position?”

Elena blushes so hard she can feel the heat on her cheeks, “You’re enjoying this.”

Tseng shifts his eyes to watch her, giving her no indication of an answer, “Good luck the rest of the night Elena.”

Elena slumps slightly and knows what that means, waving to Tseng and moving around the club, Zack constantly in her sights.  She stops at a table where Reno is face down and Rude is next to him. She looks at him concerned.

“Reno….okay?” Elena asks, looking at Rude.

Rude nods, patting Reno’s shoulder, “This is his recharge.  Ten minutes he’ll be back out there. “

Elena looks back out at the floor and notices Zack is with someone else already, “Where did he learn to dance like this?”

Rude can’t help the chuckle of amusement and looks at her, seeing she’s really curious, “You really don’t know?”

Elena sits down and shakes her head, “Wouldn’t be asking if I knew.”

Rude can’t help the smirk, “Where did he learn everything else?”

Elena looks at Rude shocked, the answer surprising her, “Commander Hewley?!  Are you serious?”

Rude lets out a laugh and nods, “Completely.”

“….He so doesn’t seem the type…..this is a test to see if I believe you….isn’t it?” Elena challenges.

Rude sits back and looks at her, “Nope.  You asked me, remember?  And don’t forget, Commander Hewley has many sides you still don’t know about.  Same for the other two. “

Elena looks at him in shock and then to Zack, having a hard time imagining the huge Soldier doing what Zack currently is, “….I’d have failed if he were the subject.”

Reno laughs as he sits up, pounding the table in laughter, snorting, “Hewley is a fuckin legend.”

Rude smirks, “Reno thinks so.”

Reno points at Elena, grinning like a tool as he does, “It’s solid fact, all dicks aspire to be just like him, or hope to be just as erect a soldier.”

Rude slaps Reno upside the head, his pun terrible, “Keep your fantasy in your head pervert.”

Elena can’t help the giggle, “Gaia you need help.”

Reno laughs, “Yo betcha.  Hewley invented the Dickey yo.  Trueness.”

Elena looks at him confused, “I’m sorry, what?”

Rude looks like he’s going to bust out laughing at any given moment but holds it in, “….”

Reno slaps the table hard, “Dickey’s! Dick hickeys!  He ruled the fucking floor!  I’m going to beat his record yo, just watch me.”

Elena’s face is contorted in absolute shock, “Re-record?  Are we talking about the same Commander Hewley?”

Reno laughs so hard he’s snorting through each breath, “Yup.”

Rude can’t help it anymore and loses it, shaking his head, “You know he told you that just to see if you’d do it.  He doesn’t even fucking remember it.”

Reno looks at him and scoffs, waving a hand. “Yeah, whatever, yo just wantin me to lose.  Not listenin.”

Rude laughs and looks at Elena, “Hewley was hammered.  I kid you not.  He was celebrating something with the other two and they lit him up.”

“He couldn’t keep his fuckin hands off Lt. Rhapsodos either!  Holy fuck I swear he was gonna clock him!” Reno laughs, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Elena looks at Rude, “I think…I get the story…”

Rude sits back and looks at her, “It was a few years ago.  A mission had gone well and the three of them came in to celebrate.  Reno and I were assigned to make sure things didn’t go bad so we saw the whole damn thing.  Hewley was already in a mood, wanting to drag Rhapsodos out to dance with him.  Rhapsodos wasn’t having it.  Sephiroth suggested they get him hammered to calm him down.  Three Soldier Shots, two hours later, he was.  So fucking hammered.”

Reno snickers, “I ain’t never seen him like that before nor since.”

“As the shots were taking hold of him, he would go dance with or without Rhapsodos, mostly without.   He’d return and sit next to Rhapsodos and puts his hands all over him, pulling him against him and groping the hell out of him.   Rhapsodos told him to go take care of it.  At that point he and Reno, Gaia only knows how, ended up in the bathroom, “ Rude starts, getting cut off.

“The man, is a fuckin legend!  I mean damn!” Reno whistles out, smirking, “You don’t see something like THAT every day.”

Rude clears his throat, “Reno checked out his equipment, Hewley shot some comment off that the lunatic redhead only took as Dickey.  Hewley doesn’t remember shit about that night and we all know how viable Reno’s word is from then too.”

Reno shrugs, “I heard it.  Said he was gonna make Rhapsodos finish it yo.  Said he’d gotten like twenty already.”

Rude shakes his head, “Whatever was said, Reno took as truth.  Hewley went back out, embarrassed the hell out of himself and the other two, Sephiroth hit him over the head and they took him home.”

Reno grins, “Took fuckin both of them to carry his ass out of here.”

Rude nods to her, “Ask Hewley about it, he’ll tell you he doesn’t remember shit.  Ask Sephiroth or Rhapsodos, they’ll deny it.”

Reno kicks his feet up on the table, “Whatev, it’s fuckin true.”

Elena covers her mouth in a laugh, seeing the truth in Rude’s eyes, “I….you just, keep working that record Reno.  Good job.”

Rude chuckles as Reno salutes her, Elena having a hard time not giggling about the fact Reno still believes it to be true.  She makes her way from the two of them to the center bar and watches the group below her, for the first time that night, catching Zack’s eyes as he winks at her.  She lets out a breath and can’t hide the blush fast enough.  Time for some air.

*************

After ducking outside for a few moments to let the cool air hit her, Elena returns inside and walks over to where Tseng is standing.  She can tell by the expression he’s either disappointed or concentrating and by the way he moves when she approaches, it’s easily disappointment. She stands next to him and remains quiet.

“You let the subject out of your sights.” Tseng admonishes, keeping his voice even, “You let emotion get in the way of your directive.  Had this been a real operation, you’d have failed.”

Elena looks at him shocked and then points to the dance floor, ready to point Zack out, “He’s right…”

Tseng nods to her, “There?  No, he isn’t.”

Elena quickly looks down and scans the people, not seeing Zack anywhere, “I wasn’t gone two minutes!”

“It may only take that long sometimes.  Now you’re going to find him.” Tseng orders, motioning to where Cissnei is sitting at the bar, “Retrace your steps, if you don’t find him in ten minutes, you fail.”

Elena doesn’t answer him but races to Cissnei, panic setting in, “Where did Zack go?”

Cissnei doesn’t look up, “He traded me for a redhead.  That’s all I know.”

Elena knows Cissnei knows where Zack is but isn’t allowed to say, “Come on, more than that.”

Cissnei looks at her, “A pretty one.”

Elena sighs and nods, “Thanks.”

Elena turns and looks back at the club, taking in everything going on and studying everything for a moment before it dawning on her.  A pretty redhead.  He was with Reno.  She looks over to where she had left Reno and Rude and doesn’t see them at all.  She heads over to the table and sees nothing there, hoping they would have at least left a clue.  It’s only then she swallows.  The bathroom.  They didn’t expect her to go look in there, did they!? 

Elena heads over to the bathroom and takes in a deep breath, knocking, “Cover it up boys, I’m coming in!”

Elena heads in and smirks, shaking her head as she sees Reno, Rude, Tseng and Zack all waiting for her.  She nods to Rude, everything coming into place.  He was telling her a story, but telling her where Zack would be.  Tseng points to his watch and nods to her approvingly.

“Three minutes to spare, you did good.” Tseng acknowledges, “This time, you are allowed to party.  Me, I’ll be keeping an eye on the rest of you.”

As Tseng heads out with Reno and Rude, Elena follows behind Zack, thinking about the night and how he knew where to be and when.

“….You were in on this,” Elena observes, looking at him.

Zack nods, turning to face her, “Initiation.  Apparently I’m a big distraction.”

Elena sees the smirk on his face and shakes her head, “Apparently?  You are.”

Zack laughs and salutes to her, “At least I know I’m safe with you around.”

Elena pauses and looks at him, “….”

Zack holds out a hand, “It’d be an honor. “

 


End file.
